Good Food, Good Life
by aicchan
Summary: Bukan kitab suci berisi pelajaran hidup maupun gulungan penuh jurus rahasia untuk membabat musuh, tapi yang dia baca adalah buku kumpulan resep miliknya yang sudah dia isi sejak dia masih kecil. -Untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU ambudaff- ENJOY


Sudah hampir satu jam lewat tengah malam, tapi masih ada yang terjaga di kapal bajak laut milik bajak laut Mugiwara. Lampu dapur masih menyala, menemani sosok berambut pirang yang masih serius menekuni sebuah buku yang terbuka di meja makan.

Bukan, bukan kitab suci berisi pelajaran hidup maupun gulungan penuh jurus rahasia untuk membabat musuh, tapi yang dia baca adalah buku kumpulan resep miliknya yang sudah dia isi sejak dia masih kecil.

Awalnya hanyalah resep dasar seperti _onigiri_, nasi goreng dan sup. Tapi semakin ke belakang, seiring bertambahnya kemampuan dia sebagai seorang koki, resep yang ada di sana pun semakin bervariasi. Terlebih setelah dia bergabung dengan Luffy untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut, dia makin punya beragam makanan yang dia pelajari dari setiap tempat yang sempat mereka singgahi.

Sanji tersenyum melihat lembar-lembar bukunya yang mulai menguning termakan waktu. Rasanya… dia butuh buku catatan baru.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Good Food, Good Life © aicchan**

**Sanji**

**Friendship **

**GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU © ambudaff**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hari ini Thousand Sunny berlabuh di sebuah pulau musim semi yang sangat indah. Sepertinya mereka tiba di saat puncak musim semi kalau melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran dan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang. Sunny merapat di balik bukit yang jauh dari pusat keramaian, tentu saja mereka tak bisa seenaknya berlabuh di dermaga karena Thousand Sunny adalah kapal bajak laut.

Sanji merapikan pakaiannya, paduan kemeja putih lengan pendek bermotif garis dengan dasi berwarna biru dan juga setelan jas ditambah celana panjang hitam seperti biasa. Walau dia seorang koki, bukan berarti dia tak memperhatikan penampilannya. Gaya stylish seperti ini sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Sanji memasukkan buku catatan bersampul kulit berwarna hitam kesayangannya itu dengan hati-hati di saku jas. Setelah siap, dia keluar dari kamar dan melihat para _nakama_-nya sudah mulai turun kapal, menyisakan Franky dan Usopp yang memilih tetap di Sunny untuk memeriksa kondisi kapal mereka agar siap berlayar kapan pun.

"Ah, Sanji-_kun_, tunggu sebentar."

Sanji menoleh dan langsung merasa bagai terbang ke surga begitu melihat gadis manis berambut oranye panjang yang tergerai, "Ya,Nami-_swan_~"

Gadis yang adalah navigator sekaligus bendahara kapal itu menyerahkan dompet kecil berwarna hijau pada Sanji, "Untuk bahan makanan kita. Tolong, ya."

"Baik, Nami-_swaaan_~ aku akan pilihkan yang terbaik untukmu dan Robin-_chan_~"

Nami menghela napas, "Sampai nanti, Sanji-_kun_."

Sanji pun berlenggang ke kota yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kapal merapat. Suasana hatinya sedang senang sekali hari ini, mungkin pengaruh musim semi. Sambil berjalan, Sanji mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Dia sadar benar dia punya 'harga' untuk lehernya ini, jadi dia tak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Kalau sampai bertemu _marine_, bisa jadi pekara dan Sanji tak ingin merusak hari yang indah ini.

_Hmm… lebih baik aku berkeliling dulu sebelum belanja._

Sanji berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang ternyata cukup besar itu, ada sungai yang mengalir di tengah kota, memisahkan pusat perekonomian dan hunian. Pemuda itu menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai melihat-lihat panjangan yang ada di tiap toko. Baju, topi, aksesoris, tapi tak ada niatan untuk membeli, hanya sekedar menikmati waktu luang saja.

Akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko kecil di sudut jalan. Sebuah toko buku yang sepertinya sudah tua, melihat dari papan penujuknya yang terkesan kuno dengan bahan kayu yang tampak janggal namun unik di tengah papan toko lain yang lebih modern. Tertarik, Sanji pun menuju ke toko itu. Sebelum masuk, dia mematikan rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di depan toko itu.

"Selamat datang, anak muda."

Sanji mengangguk sopan membalas sapaan seorang pria tua yang duduk di balik meja kayu yang hampir tertutup oleh tumpukan buku. Lalu dia berjalan makin ke dalam. Toko itu tak begitu besar, tapi padat berisi rak buku. Koridor di antara rak hanya cukup untuk satu orang dewasa saja untuk lewat.

Aroma kertas dan tinta memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat Sanji merasa nyaman. Dia memang bukan pecinta buku seperti Robin, arkeolog pintar di kru bajak laut Mugiwara, tapi aroma seperti ini selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Sanji membaca satu per satu judul buku yang tertata rapi di rak, mulai buku dengan sampul baru yang mengkilap sampai buku-buku bersampul kulit kuno yang mungkin usianya lebih tua dari dia sendiri. Ada novel, buku tentang pertanian, perikanan, cerita anak, sampai buku tentang ilmu perbintangan. Sampai akhirnya Sanji menemukan satu bagian rak yang penuh berisi tentang buku masakan. Rasanya seperti menemukan harta karun terpendam.

Dia menoleh pada pria penjaga atau mungkin pemilik toko ini, "Paman, boleh aku baca ini di sini?"

Pria tua di sana tersenyum, "Silahkan. Aku tak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk beli. Nikmati waktumu."

"Terima kasih, Paman." Sanji pun menarik keluar sebuah buku dari rak dan mulai membaca. Yang dia baca pertama adalah daftar isi, mencari resep yang mungkin tak dia tahu. Tapi ternyata di buku itu hanya terisi resep yang sudah dia kuasai. Sanji mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula dan mengambil buku yang lain.

Kali ini dia menemukan resep yang menarik perhatiannya. Naluri seorang koki membuat kepalanya langsung memproses isi buku yang dia baca. Bahan-bahannya, bumbu yang dibutuhkan, proses memasaknya.

Karena ternyata dalam buku itu ada beberapa resep yang menarik perhatiannya, Sanji memutuskan untuk membeli saja buku itu. Lalu dia menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya di dalam toko itu dan membawa pulang tiga buku lain, tentu saja setelah membayarnya pada pria tua di toko.

"Ah… jadi beli buku sebanyak ini." Sanji melirik tas kertas yang dia bawa. "Ya— tak apalah. Sesekali."

Lalu dia pun menuju ke pasar untuk mulai menyeleksi bahan-bahan yang akan dia beli untuk perbekalan mereka hingga ke pulau berikutnya. Sebagai juru masak profesional, dia tak mungkin menyajikan makanan dengan bahan yang tak berkualitas. Karena selain memasak, dia juga harus memperhatikan keseimbangin gizi di setiap makanan yang dia buat. Itulah alasan kenapa dia juga mulai rajin membaca buku tentang kesehatan, entah pinjam milik Chopper atau kadang membaca di perpustakaan kalau kebetulan tempat yang mereka singgahi punya perpustakaan umum.

Sanji menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belanja, selain untuk memilih bahan yang bagus, dia juga perhitungan tentang harga. Tak akan dia biarkan dirinya tertipu oleh pedagang nakal yang selalu menaikkan harga barang tapi tak sesuai dengan kualitas. Tapi Sanji tak keberatan mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang jika dia menemukan bahan dengan kualitas terbaik.

Puas berbelanja, Sanji pun kembali ke Thousand Sunny saat hari sudah gelap. Karena tadi mereka sudah sepakat untuk makan malam di kota saja, malam ini Sanji bebas tugas. Namun karena dia ingat masih ada Usopp dan Franky di kapal, setelahh meletakkan belanjaan di dapur, Sanji pun mencari dua orang paling kreatif itu dan menemukan mereka ada di _workshop_ milik Franky yang ada di lambung kapal.

"Hei kalian berdua. Lapar tidak?"

Sanji mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aww! Sanji! Kau sudah kembali? Kalau kau tanya, perrrutku memang sudah lapaarrr sekali," kata Franky yang membawa palu besar.

"Aku juga mau, Sanji," sahut Usopp yang masih sibuk memutar obeng di alat entah apa yang sedang mereka buat.

"Ada permintaan?"

"Tidak. Apa saja." Jawab Franky dan Usopp serempak.

Sanji pun kembali ke dapur dan membersihkan belanjaannya sebelum disimpan dalam lemari pendingin. Lalu dia juga mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang masih tersisa di dalam sana untuk diolah menjadi makan malam. Karena bahan seadanya, mungkin Sanji akan buat makanan yang sederhana tapi tetap sehat dan mengenyangkan.

Dia pun menanak nasi dan sambil menunggu matang, Sanji mengolah daging dan sayuran yang masih bisa dipakai. Dia memotong tipis daging lalu direndam dalam bumbu yang sudah dia sediakan sejak lama dan disimpan dalam wadah khusus di lemari pendingin. Sanji pantang memakai bahan instan karena itu akan membuat makanan terasa tidak sedap dan mengurangi nilai sehatnya, jadi meski itu kaldu atau penyedap rasa, Sanji buat sendiri semuanya dari awal. Sekitar sepuluh menit, Sanji pun membakar daging sampai matang merata. Setelah itu dia mencincang sayuran dan menumisnya sebentar.

Begitu nasi matang, Sanji mengambil dua mangkuk besar dan memasukkan nasi, lalu menata tumisan sayur di pinggirnya dan menumpuknya dengan daging. Kemudian dia pun menambahkan telur mata sapi yang matang sempurna dan meletakkannya di atas mangkuk.

"Yak… sudah selesai." Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Sanji pun mengantar makan malam itu untuk Franky dan Usopp didampingi dua gelas _lemon tea_ dingin yang segar.

Usopp dan Franky menyambut datangnya makan malam mereka dengan suka cita. Sanji sendiri langsung kembali ke dapur setelah berpesan supaya mereka membawa piring kotornya ke atanas. Di 'ruang kerja'nya, Sanji meletakkan buku catatannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa halaman saja di meja. Setelah melepas jas dan dasinya, dia pun mengeluarkan buku yang baru dia beli di kota tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia serius menekuni isi buku itu. Berbagai macam jenis masakan baru membuat instingnya tergelitik. Sejak dulu Sanji memang bukan tipe yang menurut begitu saja pada isi buku, dia lebih suka berkreasi dengan resep yang ada dan menciptakan masakannya sendiri. Itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Walau kadang dia juga meniru apa yang ada di buku kalau resepnya memakai bahan yang tidak dia kenal.

Grand Line begitu luas dan _Shinsekai_ menyimpan lebih banyak lagi bahan makanan unik yang tak pernah dia temui di East Blue. Mimpinya masih tetap untuk menemukan All Blue, lautan idaman semua koki di lautan ini. Tempat di mana Lautan dari segala penjuru berkumpul dan menjadi habitat hidup seluruh ikan di dunia. Karena itu Sanji tak pernah berhenti belajar, tak pernah berhenti mencari meski secuil petunjuk tentang keberadaan laut misterius itu. Walau banyak yang mengatakan All Blue hanya dongeng dalam buku, tapi Sanji percaya lautan itu ada. Dia percaya suatu saat nanti mimpinya akan tercapai.

Masih terus menggores pena di halaman bukunya, kepala Sanji seperti mesin otomatis yang memutar simulasi masakan. Akan jadi bagaimana kalau dia menambahkan ini, menambahkan itu, memasak dengan cara ini atau itu.

Tak terasa dia terus menulis sampai lembar terakhir buku catatannya.

"Ah… kenapa tadi aku tak sekalian beli buku baru." Sanji meletakkan penanya. Sejenak dia diam memandang buku kecil pemberian dari _owner_ Zeff, orang yang telah begitu banyak berjasa baginya. Orang yang mengajari Sanji tentang arti hidup dan juga orang yang telah membimbingnya untuk menjadi seorang ahli masak, juga ahli bertarung.

"Aku akan membuat semua yang ada di Baratie kagum dengan hasil belajarku selama berlayar. Mereka pasti menyesal sudah mentertawakan mimpiku tentang All Blue." Perlahan Sanji menutup buku itu dan membawanya bersama tiga buku yang lain. Dia kemudian menuju ke perpustakaan untuk menyimpan buku-buku barunya.

Ruangan berbentuk bulat itu penuh dengan buku yang sebagian besar adalah milik Robin. Gadis cantik itu memang sangat pintar, satu dari sekian banyak alasan lain yang membuat Sanji kagum pada Robin.

Sanji menuju ke rak dekat tangga di mana kumpulan buku milik pribadinya berada. Tentu saja, hampir semua buku masakan. Sudah lebih dari lima puluh buku dia kumpulkan dalam dua tahun ini. Buku masakan dari North, East, West dan South Blue. Dia ingin menguasai masakan dari seluruh dunia. Tradisional dan modern. Selain dari buku, Sanji juga belajar masakan dengan bertanya pada koki dari restoran yang mereka singgahi kalau kebetulan ada masakan yang menggelitik naluri Sanji untuk membuat modifiksinya.

Setelah meletakkan semua bukunya ke dalam rak, Sanji memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan saja sekedar mengulang membaca buku-buku miliknya. Duduk nyaman di sofa yang menempel di dinding bulat ruangan itu, Sanji memangku buku tebal dan langsung tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri….

.

#

.

" Ah! Ada ada. Dia di sini." Nami berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Robin menyusulnya, "_Cook_-_san_… Jarang sekali dia jauh dari dapur." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Biasanya perpustakaan ini kan wilayah kekuasaan kita, ya?" ujar sang navigator.

Mereka berdua memandang Sanji yang pulas tidur di sofa dengan buku terbuka di dadanya dan juga beberapa buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur. Kita juga sempat beli sarapan kan? Saat berlabuh seperti ini kesempatan Sanji-_kun_ untuk beristirahat." Nami mematikan lampu perpustakaan. "Kalau diam begitu, dia terlihat normal, ya? Padahal kelakuannya sehari-hari sudah tak bisa dirangkum dengan kata _absurd_ saja."

Robin tertawa pelan, "Itu cara _Cook_-_san_ menunjukkan perhatiannya. Diterima sajalah."

Nami ikut tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi. Jangan beritahu Luffy kalau Sanji-_kun_ ada di sini. Dia pasti ribut minta dibuatkan makanan. Biar aku suruh dia ke kota saja kalau lapar."

"Tak apa mengeluarkan uang lagi?"

Nami tersenyum seraya menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan perlahan, "Sanji-_kun_ pasti masih menyisakan uang belanjanya. Jadi memberi uang saku lebih pada Luffy tak akan jadi masalah."

Kedua gadis itu pun menjauh dari perpustakaan, membiarkan juru masak mereka menikmati tidurnya tanpa gangguan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
